


No sé de lo que eres capaz.

by TangentiallyHal



Category: Being Human, Being Human UK
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentiallyHal/pseuds/TangentiallyHal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qué sintió Alex tras descubrir lo que pasó con Natasha. Drable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sé de lo que eres capaz.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I don't know what you are capable of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131077) by [TangentiallyHal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentiallyHal/pseuds/TangentiallyHal). 



> Disclaimer: Being Human and its characters doesn't belong to me. They are property of BBC and Toby Whithouse.

Alex se quedó con la mirada perdida en el lugar que acababa de dejar Hal. No sabía si debía creerle esta vez sobre la muerte de Natasha. No estaba segura si debería seguir confiando en él, no después de todo lo ocurrido, todos los engaños, las mentiras que les había contado-. Ya no sé de lo que eres capaz. -Se sintió herida.

Le oyó cerrar con furia la puerta tras de sí, y recordó ese pequeño cambio que ocurrió en su cara cuando dejó de luchar, cuando ya no había nadie allí para creer en él, para creer en él, en que saldría victorioso de su pelea interna-. ¿Entonces qué importa? -dijo él mientras su máscara de control cuidadosamente construida, resbalaba. Y fue eso lo que le rompió a Alex el corazón en pedazos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué te parece? Por favor, deja un comentario.
> 
> Estoy pensando en escribir otro drabble sobre la escena del bar.


End file.
